Into the game
by Cosmo Griffendor Willome
Summary: When my life is wreck and ruined who should come to my help? The disney gang! After Kiari disappears Sora does EVERYTHING to get her back even if it means breaking the rules.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Into the game.

Chapter 1

"Ok mom I'll make sure he goes to bed on time." I groaned as mom stormed me with requests about watching my little brother Joshua. I glanced down at his silly grinning face oh the joy! I thought sarcastically.

"And make sure he gets a bath. Oh and I almost forgot he needs some veggies with his dinner." mom explained as she always did not that I was listening "O.k. you two have a great time Allana stay off the video games and...yup have fun."

"Don't we always!" I promised her pinching Joshua's cheek as mom closed the door and left. When I pulled my hand away there was a huge red mark on Joshua's cheek. He reached up and rubbed his practically bruised cheek.

"What was that for! I was smiling." he whined as he continued rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah I know you were smiling but your smile was how shall I say...sad." I snapped he opened his mouth to object only to find me filling in his words, "how about you go and get a pop tart. While I call a replacement and beat stupid Axel!" I say as I turned and headed for the phone. I dialed up Jack, I could hear his phone ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hey Allana! How are you?..Or are you calling me to watch Joshua?" Jack spoke into the phone. I could hear his slight disproval in his voice "If you are calling me to watch Joshua so you can play your video game the think again! You should spend time with your brother!"

"I'm not calling you for joshua I'm calling you for...game night. Yeah...we uh...need a card dealer for pictionary." I lied stupidly then I realized we don't need a card dealer in pictionary.

"Wait a sec...pictionary doesn't-" Jack began.

"BYE JACK!" I almost yelled into phone as I quickly hung up. Then I even quicker turned towards the video game room and ran off. To beat Axel...again only this time I would be fighting as Sora not Roxa. I was so excited I slammed the door and almost abusively seized the old playstation two console. Only when I turned the television on Sora was staring at me with a disappointed scowl. I pressed start to skip the ugly weird scene only to find the button didn't work.

"You can't skip this it's important!" Sora growled at...me? My controller began to vibrate I looked down only to see it wasn't the controller it was my hands.

"STOP SHAKING! And get in!" Donald yelled as Sora's hand shot out of the television and pulled me in...before I could even object.

chapter 2

I was there in the game sitting on the actual ground while Sora Goofy and Donald argued.

"Well Mickey says that we needed her so...can she stay?" Sora asked smiling at Donald who looked upset.

"Well sure Sora I don't mind." Goofy said "The more the murrier"

"Merrier" Donald corrected "and NOOO! We can't keep her! She's a girl!"

_What?_ I thought angrily in my head enraged by the comment. Sora began laughing I coked my head in confusion before I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Donald whats wrong are you scared of girls?" Sora laughed then goofy joined in, Sora was practically in tears before choking out "Well I wouldn't be surprised by the way Daisy attacks you." Sora teased. I looked around where was Joshua? Why was Sora still laughing and why was donald laughing it wasn't funny! not to me any ways.

"what's so funny?" I growled Sora and his friends stopped laughing quickly "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything! I don't know what kind practical joke this is but I'm not stupid enough to believe that any of this is real!"

For a few minutes no one spoke then we were encircled by little black things well they where bigger that a small dog but not taller than my knee.

"Heartless?" Sora growled "Quickly donald take her to the gummi ship me and Goof will catch up."

Donald grabbed my arm half guided half dragged me to the gummi ship. Which was parked outside the first district of traverse town he got me seated and then ran back for his friends. I stared at all the glowing buttons they were so tempting_ one button couldn't hurt right?_ I thought silently to my self as I seized the toggle thingy in the middle of the front seats. I set it on_ D _think that it wouldn't go unless I stepped on a peddle right-

WRONG the Gummi ship lurched forward and began to move. I tried pushing the toggle back into place only to find it would move I was flying into space when my instincts kicked in I jumped into the front seat and looked down to find a steering wheel that looked kinda like...a playstation 2 controller I moved the Analog stick to find it was just like steering in the video game only I couldn't get it to stop! I swirled towards traverse town flew past district 1 and into district 2 Sora Donald and Goofy were in front of the plaza fighting some heartless I was paying so much attention to them they wounded up on my windshield.

Donalds Jaw dropped when he saw me. he began yelling something all I could make out was _push...red _I looked at the dashboard and pushed one of the random red buttons. Which activated the windshield whippers which pushed my guides of the gummi I pushed all the red buttons I could find when I noticed the big red button. I hesitated before slamming my hand down on it the Gummi ship can to an abrupt stop the n fell to the ground. I sat there trying to catch my breathe. Sora walked over to me and opened the gummi ship door I smiled innocently.

"Don't ever do that again" he smirked as he got in and pushed me into the back seat.


	2. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I sat in the back seat still thrill excited and shocked that I was in the Gummi ship with the characters from my favorite video game. What did I do well naturally ask Questions.

"What happened to the nobody's you guys didn't kill? Sora can you hear Roxas in your head? Has Riku changed his hair color yet? I don't care for the white hair." I stared at Sora who was gripping the steering console thingy till his knuckles were white. "Sora you should loosen your grip. Anyways Goofy what's it like being shorter than Sora now? When he was ten wasn't even as tall as-"

"Allana" Sora interrupted "maybe you, I mean we; should talk about something else."

I stopped and stared at him. What else was I supposed to talk about? I sat there quietly. Sora leaned back in his chair and loosened his grip on the Gummi console. I must be boring him with all this silence... I thought to myself Oh now I know what to talk to him about...

"How have you and Kiari's relationship been?" I asked Sora gripped the gummi console angrily, he tensed and his face reddened, he was also gritting his teeth out of...hatred? "oh did she dump you! Well thats her l-"

"Shut up! Kiari didn't dump me! I left to visit other worlds I was gone for a month When I got back she was missing...It's all my fault." Sora almost cried as he dropped his head on the steering console. Just as the windshield whippers turned on. He eventually picked his head up and resumed drive. We rode in silence for the rest of the trip.

We drove for a few more minutes before I could make out a world in the distance. It looked like a funny shaped castle with blue roofs...I recognized it instantly.

I squealed with joy "We are seriously going to the castle! This is the best day ever!" Sora smiled as his eyes clouded.

"Not as good as my best day" he muttered. Smiling as the gummi ship slowed to a stop in front of the entrance to the world.


	3. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"I've only seen animations of that garden...of that elephant bush and other bushes and this grass." I muttered in almost a trance. Sora walked straight past me he wasn't even looking at the garden. "What's wrong with you! How come can't you just enjoy the garden or the fact that we're at the castle?" I growled as Donald and Goofy walked past as well! Sora stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't have time for Gardens, or castle. Naminé!" Sora growled. I was confused both by Sora's anger which he didn't usually have and by the fact he said Naminé. Sora must've realized his mistake judging by his confused expression "I mean Kairi not Naminé...not Naminé." He muttered eh glanced up at me and continued "sorry I snapped at you. I just need to get it together."

"Thats odd." I muttered "He never snapped in the game. He's meaner than I remember."

"So you noticed to." A familiar voice said behind me. My heart leaped with joy. I turned only to find mickey was wearing...black? In the game he wore black but not so much. "I think something's wrong with Sora's heart." Mickey stated as he lead us into the hallway. He walked it utter silence. Till we got to the library I froze in the doorway no not a library anywhere but here I thought as I stared at all the disgusting books. I never read anything unless I had to.

"Sora Donald Goofy and Allana I talked with my teacher. He said that it is something only you can fix Allana...Can you fight?" He asked.

"Umm..." I said hesitantly "no...but you can teach me right?"I asked nervously honestly I didn't want to get in a fix with a heatless and lose my heart. Mickey simple nodded and walked to the back of the room where a large shinning sword and shield hung on the wall. The shield was a beautiful silver and it was ringed with a gold outline and mickey mouse symbol made of gold on it. The sword was also silver but the middle of it had a gold line going down it and the hilt looked like in was wrapped in gold and silver with a 3-d mickey mouse symbol at the very top of it. Mickey stared at the beautiful weapons then opened the chest below them and pulled out...a paintbrush!

"WHAT! A paintbrush? Are you serious?" I snapped angrily.

"It is a very powerful weapon use it wisely." Mickey said as he placed it in my hand.

"No you use it. I want the sword."

"It will help you get home." He argued.

"I don't want to go home."

"Yes you do."

"NO I don't." I argued "Why would I want to go back! This place is awesome!"

Mickey stared at me silently "you have a lot to learn. Before you can have the sword and shield. For now you need wisdom, not strength." he claimed handing it to me. I was still angry but I kept my mouth shut and took the paintbrush. Then Mickey Mouse then picked up the sword and shield (which shrunk down to my size) "I will be traveling with you four from now on. We should get going Sora..." Mickey smiled "I'm driving."


	4. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The trip was AWEFUL! It was long and all I could do was stare at Mickey's sword and shield in awe then remember my stupid 'powerful' paintbrush...It was lame. He didn't even give me paint! nothing but a useless brush. Did I mention I'm not an artist? Well if I didn't you know earlier you know now. I sat there and hummed a tune as we went over a bump, turbulence I guess. After that Donald started humming then goofy and Sora joined in...

"I CAN'T TAK IT ANYMORE! HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE US TO GET TO WHERE EVER THE HECK WE'RE GOING!" I screamed but thats what happens when you get stuck in a gummi ship for four hours with no source of entertainment or food.

"Three or four days." Sora said coolly like it was no big deal. I almost screamed a second time. I watch out my window as a world came into view, Mickey got ready to pass it up when I pushed him aside and grabbed the console steering thingy. I turned the gummi ship towards the other world Sora shoved me and grabbed the console I pushed him back. His back landed on the toggle thingy and the gummi ship went nuts. We were hurtling towards the world when I collapsed.

When I woke up everything was dark, Sora was standing above me smiling with a devilish grin he almost looked like he had fangs. Wait a sec I thought in my head Sora didn't just look like he had fangs he really did have fangs! I sat up and looked around I remembered this place but I couldn't pinpoint it's name. I smiled happily.

"We made it!" I announced I looked at Sora he stopped smiling and gritted his teeth "Umm...Sora!"

"Your dead." He growled I got up and ran I laughed as I heard him running behind me. If I knew anything about Sora it was that he had a huge soft spot for his friends, even if he caught me he wouldn't hurt me. I continued running till I couldn't hear him anymore. I kept running out of the graveyard I had been inside and into a ghost dog? I stared at it, it was floating around smiling. It was kinda cute.

"Hi little guy, I don't remember your name isn't that a shame?" I asked as I reached over to pet it I was startled when it began growling I simply laughed "You don't have any teeth loser what are you gonna do about it?" I asked mockingly I reached over and touch it's had when I did I regretted it I was zapped all up my arm. I didn't know he could do that! I thought as it growled and flew towards me I ran back to the graveyard and smack into Sora we both fell over. Sora was the first to get up. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you gonna do that all the time? What are you running from anyways?" He asked. I lifted my shaking hand and pointed to the growling dog Sora laughed "That's just Zero." he smirked as he petted Zero. "He's really friendly he was Kairi's favorite dog. She liked that he floated and his red nose." Sora looked down sadly the thought of Kairi was obviously painful. "Well we should get going don't you think?" Sora said trying to smile. I nodded and got up I stuck to his side. I HATED this world it was dark and frightening and I wasn't the bravest person around.

"Hello!" came a booming voice. I hesitantly turned I stared in horror at the tall skeleton that had not ten minutes ago been talking to me. next to it was a girl who looked like she'd been sown together I screamed and scurried be hind Sora who simply smiled. "Hey Sora! Who's she...one of my fans?" The skeleton questioned.

"This is Allana...she's a little scared." Sora explained laughing "So Jack Skellington and Sally. How have you been?" Sora questioned I was feeling a little calmer (now that I knew they were friendly) so I began listening intently.

"Well...it isn't just Jack anymore now" said jack as he picked up Sally's hand "It's Jack and Sally Skellington" Jack smiled at Sally who was smiling back at him. Sora frowned and looked down I knew Sora and Kairi hadn't gotten married yet. "Oh and Boogie Woogies been causing trouble again! Last time I saw him he was with some girl in a black cloak with guitar, she said her name was Demyx she's with dr. Finklestein!"


	5. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Sora and I took off to see Demyx. I ran right behind Sora who was right behind Jack (whatever his last name is). When we got to a house it was ugly but in this world wasn't everything. We ran up some stairs and into a lab Jack had to duck his head just to get in. I stared there was a five or six year old girl sitting on the lab table strumming a guitar. She was wearing a black cloak and had blonde curly locks of hair. She was strumming to some Taylor Swift song. She was so cute with her little curly hair and big blue innocent eyes. I sat down next to her.

"Your really good at playing the guitar. Did your mommy and daddy teacher you?" I asked the cute little girl. She looked up and glared at me.

"It's not a guitar it's a suitar get that through your head!" The girl growled in Demyx's voice tears filled her eyes "It's a suitar no one understands me I want my big suitar the one that makes water dance! It's not fair!" I stepped away from the kid who was having a melt down. I bumped into something behind me and was startled to find Mickey I smiled the team was back together again! I was so happy I almost forgot about Demyx. Until he spoke up again "Sora I have to warn you about somthing." Demyx announced "I am not the only nobody out there. There is Siax, Marluxia and..." Demyx hesitated "Axel. they are all back they all look different like me now they have different forms and hearts however now that they have hearts they seek revenge and Mickey they also want the castle...Oh and did I mention I want you guys that I changed my name?" he asked me Sora, Donald and goofy shook our heads "Oh well my name is now...Demyxia! Doesn't it sound pretty! I just love it! I'm totally digging all this girl stuff!"


	6. Chapter 7

chapter 7

I stared at Demyx or... Demyxia he's or she's crazy I concluded but then again wasn't he/she always? I rolled my eye's this never happened in the video game.

"Sora can I talk to you?" Jack asked smiling Sora turned and nodded Jack smiled triumphantly "Um remember Oogie Boogie? He's up to no good again! He's been stealing lot's of stuff...mostly usless stuff but yesterday I saw some heartless prowling around the graveyard! We could use your help!" Sora smiled reassuringly. No... I thought in m head. I ran forward and shoved Sora aside.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but...we can't I mean we're really busy!" I promised in the most sympathetic voice I could manage. I pulled Sora to his feet and pulled his arm as hard as could towards the door...He wouldn't budge I walked around him and pushed hard in the back; Still no reaction. "You know Sora your stronger than you look..." I grumbled as a smile spread a cross his face. I hated that smile it was his Ha I win you lose as usual smile. "Sora your lady needs your help!" I whispered franticly "Let's not leave her waiting!"

"Allana I know your 'worried' about Kairi but it sounds like they really need our help." Sora said smiling I ignored him and continued trying to push him out the door. "Just once?"

"No!"

"I'll let you drive the gummi ship."

"hmm...NO!"

"I'll let you...cut my!"

"What I like your hair! No!" I growled as I moved around Sora I seized his arm and pulled as hard as I could. I could hear Goofy and Donald laughing at me.

"You know." Jack whispered to Mickey thinking I couldn't hear. I loosened my grip on Sora's arm as I listened "I thought she was just a coward I didn't know she was weak too." I stopped pulling on Sora's arm my face turned hot red with anger. I wasn't weak! Sora was just strong! Of course he was stronger he was swing that key around all day! I pushed Sora's arm away and marched over to Jack. I stood as tall as I could when I got close to Jack but he was still much taller than me.

"I am not weak! Sora has to drag that fat key around! Besides your a skeleton I could kick your butt any day of the week!" I growled as Jack continued to laugh.

"Well if your not strong enough to beat Oogie Boogie then you must not be very strong at all." Jack sneered I didn't notice him wink at Mickey. I gritted my teeth in anger I didn't want to fight Boogie Oogie or whatever but I was not gonna be known as a wimp! I grabbed Sora's arm and tugged towards the door.

"Come on Sora we've got a sack of bugs to squash!" I growled. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Allana your the best!" Sora said.

"SHUT UP!" I growled as we walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 8

chapter 8

As we got out the door I realized I had no idea where we were going to find boogie googie, or whatever I just wanted to fight a few little heartless! Why was that too much too ask for? I stared at Mickey and Sora who were talking away I could help but eavesdrop.

"We...last...graveyard" I heard I could tell what he was talking about though. They were going to look for gugie bugie... I remembered where he'd been when Sora last fought him.

"Wooglie Booglie is probably behind the graveyard in his mansion!" I announced proudly. I stopped and looked over at Sora why in the world is he smiling like that I thought in irritation. Then I noticed, everyone was smiling even mickey! I clenched my teeth in anger. at least I'd known where Wooglie Booglie was! "What is so funny!" I growled angrily.

"It's Oogie Boogie, not Wooglie Booglie." Mickey said with a calm smile he laughed a little but it was mostly Sora Donald and Goofy who laughed. I sighed I didn't care what his name was he was a sack of bugs! Why me! I thought of all the names I couldn't remember. Why was Oogie Boogie one of them? I usually remember video game character names...oh well. I marched in front of every one as I headed towards the graveyard. I got lost as soon as we walked in.

The door in the back of the graveyard was gone! I stared no way doors can't just...disappear! I thought as I searched. Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise behind me. I turned and stared horrified as a shadow hand shot out of the ground it grabbed Mickey and disappeared. I ran over to the spot where we'd last seen him.

"Ok...THAT was NOT a heartless!" Sora exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Now the king was gone and we were lost.

"OH GREAT!" Donald quaked "We're LOST and the king is GONE...What next a game of dead mans scrabble!" Sora glared at Donald, soon they were arguing about what to do next. Goofy stared dumbly at the gate were the door used to be.

"uh...maybe there's a switch on the other side of this here gate." Goofy stated "hey maybe one of us could go through the fence and switch the switch...somehow." Everyone stared at Goofy, how in the world were we gonna go through a wall! I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What did I do now!" I groaned I stopped and looked at my ghostly see-through hands... "oh...now I understand smart thinking Goof." Goofy cocked his head in confusion at the nickname but I liked so...He was just going to have to get used to it. I stared at the wall and took a big breathe in I focused on being non-solid. I walked into the wall/gate. I stopped and opened my eyes I did it! I saw the switch on the other side of the field, I stopped and stared zero was also there. What Zero doing here? I thought as I walked towards him I stopped he seem kinda...grey? He was staring at the switch like a guard dog but the weird part was he had legs, a tail and fur!

"ZERO! Come here boy!" I called as I held out a ghostly dog bone I stared as the dog turned-it was defiantly Zero! He snarled at me angrily this Zero had teeth and lots of em. He barked and ran towards me as I screamed and ran. Oh no the switch! I thought as I looped around the weirdo curl in the middle of the field I ran towards the switch and pulled it. Door appeared and opened as Sora ran in. "Sora do something!" I yelled running from the zombie Zero.

Sora stared at the dog as he began thinking, I could see the gears in his head turning. Then Jack jumped up "SIT!" he yelled I watched in amazement as the dog sat. Jack walked over and stared at the dog. "This looks like Zero's body!"

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked Before me or the others could speak up.

"Well Zero's a ghost right." Jack pointed out. We all nodded in response "Well this was Zero's body when he was alive!" I stared at the dog now I understood but wait does that mean I have a body!

"If your a body where's your ghost?" I asked hesitantly Jack simply shook his head. "and do I have a body some where!"

"No and yes I don't have a ghost but you have a body somewhere...now all I'm wondering is how did Zero's body come to life, if Zero's not in it?" Jack sat stood there as he pondered over the idea, suddenly everyone began thinking. The sad thing was none of us had an answer.

I am ssssooooo sorry I haven't been writing lately it's just...I've got writers block so...any suggestions? I know where they go and what they do I just don't know how they get there. I need help post your thats right your I idea's into the reviews and I'll try to think of something.

from,

C.G.W.


End file.
